The instant invention relates to an open-end spinning device with a spinning element, a housing for a rotatable opening roller and a fiber feeding channel extending from the housing to the spinning element and consisting of two channel sections which can be moved together and aligned with each other.
In known devices of this type an elastic ring seal is installed in one of the two end surfaces facing each other (see German Pat. No. DE 3,512,591 A1and U. S. Pat. No. 4,693,266). Due to its elasticity, this seal ensures that permissible variations in the movement of the second channel section in relation to the first channel section are absorbed, with this ring seal ensuring tightness independently of these variations. However, this ring seal holds the opposing end surfaces of the two channel sections at a distance from each other so that a gap is produced between the two channel sections into which fibers can penetrate and where they can become stuck. An occurring static charge further increases this danger. These fibers are loosened from time to time and reach the spinning element in form of fiber clots, leading to faults in the form of thickening in the yarn or to yarn breakage.